everything for you
by kazuki hiromeda
Summary: Naruto merasa dikuntit orang misterius yang akhirnya menjadi kejadian yang tak terduga. First fic. AU, Lemon. 18 . Bagi yang belum umur dilarang membaca. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. RnR?


**EVERYTHING FOR YOU**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Pairing: Naruto Hinata

Rating: M

Warning: AU, LEMON, Over Geje, OOC

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

Fic pertamaku...

Just enjoy...

* * *

#

_Jam masuk sekolah berbunyi._

_Semua anak __KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL____bergegas ke kelas mereka masing-masing._

_KELAS X_9_

Jam pertama adalah matematika oleh sensei berambut pirang yang mesum dan telatan Kakashi Hatake.

"Slamat pagi anak-anak.." sapa Kakashi.

"Slamat pagi pak. ." sahut mereka serempak.

Tentu saja yang berteriak paling kenceng ialah Lee.

"Wah... Sense gak telat pagi ini?" tanya Chouji yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan DimSum buatan ibunya.

"iya nih... Knapa sih gak telat. . Huh. Merepotkan!" keluh Shikamaru meletakkan kembali kepala nanasnya ke mejanya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Wah. . Ternyata reputasiku serendah itu?" -inner Kakashi- "Tidak, kebetulan saya bangun pagi-pagi buta. Baiklah. . Sebelumya saya absen dulu ya?"

Sementara itu, di pojok kiri belakang, seorang gadis cantik bermata lavender dan berambut indigo panjang sedang duduk gelisah. Dia terus memandangi luar jendela tepatnya ke pintu gerbang sekolah yang hampir ditutup oleh dua orang satpam. Gadis itu lalu menatap bangku kosong di pojok kanan di sebelah Sasuke Uchiha.

"eh. . Tenten-san. Kamu tahu Na-Naruto gak? K-kok belum berangkat?" tanyanya kepada sahabat di sebelahnya.

"Tao!? Aku kan bukan emaknya?" jawabnya ketus.

Ya. Dialah Hinata Hyuuga yang sedang resah menunggu cowok idamannya NARUTO UZUMAKI.

Kmudian ia terus menatap ke pintu gerbang.

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

Sapaan Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Hadir sensei!" jawabnya tegas.

Lalu ia kembali menatap ke gerbang.

Sementara Kakashi terus asyik mengabsen.

Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat cowok tampan berambut pirang berlari menuju pintu gerbang.

"hei Izumo! Kotetsu! Buka pintu gerbangnya!" teriak Naruto kepada ke dua Satpam yang tengah asyik main catur di pos.

"hn? Eh, kau Naruto. Knapa kamu telat?" tanya kotetsu.

"Udahlah jangan banyak nanya. Cepat buka nih gerbang!"

"Gak bisa donk. Ntar kami kena marah Tsunade-sama. Kamu tahu kan kalo dia marah kaya apa?" jawab Izumo.

"Masa' kalian tega ngeliat aku pulang lagi sih?" pinta Naruto memelas sambil ngorek-ngorek pasir dengan telunjuknya.

Izumo dan Kotetsu sweat drop melihatnya. Mereka berdua lalu saling bertatapan dan mengangguk kecil.

"huh.. Apa boleh buat. Naruto, karna kami sedang senang karna dapat bonus gaji maka kamu boleh masuk" kata kotetsu.

"Apa?! Waa. . Thank you! Kalian memang baik banget! Aku pasti takkan lupa dengan kebaikan kalian" Naruto kegirangan dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

_Sreek. . _

Izumo dan Kotetsu membuka pintu gerbang.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang kejadian kali ini ya?" tanya Izumo kepada Naruto.

"Iya. Tenang saja." Naruto Lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju gedung sekolah.

"huh, dasar! Bocah itu." kata kotetsu sambil memandang punggung Naruto yang smakin menjauh.

"sudahlah. . Ayo kita tutup pintunya dan main catur lagi" kata Izumo.

Sementara itu di kelas. .

"Uzumaki Naruto?" panggil Kakashi.

"Ayo Naruto, cepatlah!" Hintata berteriak dalam hati.

"Uzumaki Naruto?!!" Guru Kakashi memperkeras suaranya.

Tiba-tiba. .

_Geruduk. ! Geruduk!! Ciit. . !! Gedubrak!! Buk! Buk!_

Terdengar suara dari lorong depan kelas.

_Jeglek. ._

Seseorang membuka pintu.

"Hadir pak, , !?" teriaknya yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Dia lalu menutup pintu kembali dan berjalan kedalam kelas.

Wajahnya sudah tak karuan dengan luka-luka lecet, dia berjalan cengingiran.

Guru Kakashi dan yang lain sweat drop melihatnya.

"syukurlah Naruto. Kau tepat waktu" batin Hinata.

"hey, hey, darimana saja kau Naruto? Knapa kau telat?" tanya Kakashi kpada anak berambut pirang itu.

"hehe. . Gomen sensei. Saya telat bangun. Lagian knapa sensei dah dateng? Biasanya kan telat? Hehe. . " Naruto cengingiran sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"sudahlah. . Sana cepat duduk di bangkumu"

"Arigatou kakashi-sensei"

Narutopun menuju bangkunya yang terletak di pojok bersama Sasuke.

"pagi Sasuke?" tanya Naruto stlah meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di sblah Sasuke.

"Hnn. ." jawab cowok cakep berambut emo itu singkat. "Kau telat lagi ya Dobe? Dasar payah!" lanjutnya.

"bilang apa kau Teme?!"

Naruto kesal sekali mendengarnya.

Sakura yang duduk di depan merekapun menoleh ke belakang.

"hey kalian berdua! Bisakah tenang? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut"

"eh, Sakura-chan. Slamat pagi Sakura?" Naruto berhenti menatap Sasuke dan berpaling ke Sakura.

"Huh!" Sakura tak menggubris sapaan Naruto dan membuang mukanya.

"Sa-Sakura?" Naruto lemas skali dibuatnya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kecil.

* * *

_Jam istirahat. ._

"Ah. . Akhirnya istirahat juga! Capek skali aku. Dah jam pertama Matematik yang gurunya sama sekali gak semangat ngajar eh. . Jam brikutnya malah Fisika ama Anko-sensei si guru killer itu!"

keluh Naruto kpada Kiba ketika sampai di kantin ichiraku.

"kau ini, aku aja gak protes kok. Pak ramennya satu yang pedas ya?" kata Kiba kpada pemilik Kantin.

"Aku ramen spesial jumbo ya pak?" sambung Naruto.

"Siip. . !" jawab pemilik kantin sembari mengacungkan jempol pose nice guy.

"oy Kiba, kamu dah ngerjain PR sejarah belum? Ntar kan pelajarannya Asuma-sensei kan?" tanya Naruto kepada sahabatnya yang berambut jabrik coklat itu.

"hn? Aduh! Aku lupa! Seharian Aku terlalu sibuk main ama Akamaru di rumah sih.. Jadi lupa. Kamu dah belum naruto? Aku nyontek ya?"

"boro-boro udah. Inget aja baru tadi kok"

Setelah mereka selese makan di kantin ichiraku, mereka bergegas lari ke kelas.

"Ooooy. . Sakura-chan. . !! Aku nyontek PR sejarah mu donk?!!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju bangku Sakura yang kontan membuat anak-anak seisi kelas kaget dan langsung menutup telinga mereka.

Kecuali RockLee tentunya

dia malah berkata "bagus Naruto! Itu baru smangat muda! Yeah!" tangannya mengepal di depan dada. Matanya berapi-api.

Shikamaru yang sedang tidur terbangun dengan air liur yang netes ke lantai.

Chouji yang asyik makan bakpau jadi tersedak.

Sai yang asyik menggambar, lukisannya jadi acak-acakan.

Ino yang sedang memakai lipstik jadi kecoret lipstik mukanya.

Shino yang lagi ngadu jangkrik jadi lepas jangkriknya.

Gaara yang asyik main pasir di dalem ember di colong kucing buat buang hajat.

Ten-ten yang lagi mainan golok jadi kelempar dan nyaris kena kepala nanas Shikamaru yang masih bengong n ngiler.

Neji yang lagi diem tambah diem.

Sasuke yang mau makan tomatnya malah ngglinding entah kemana.

Sedang Hinata hanya tersenyum malu melihat pria idamannya.

"apa-apaan sih kau ini! Dasar baka Naruto!" keluh Sakura.

"eh, aku kan cuma mau nyontek PRmu doang?! Ya gak Kiba?" tanya Naruto minta pembelaan dari Kiba.

"iya betul. Boleh gak kita nyontek PR mu? Soalnya kan habis ini Asuma-sensei yang nyebelin itu ngajar." kata Kiba

"huh. . Baiklah. Tapi lain kali gak usah tereak-tereak kayak tadi ya?" kata cewek berambut pink itu sembari menyerahkan bukunya kepada Naruto.

"wah. . Arigatou Sakura-chan. Kamu memang baik hati" Naruto hendak memeluk Sakura. tapi. .

_Buak, , !_

Sayang kepalan Sakura sudah mendarat telak di kepala Naruto. Walhasil kepala Naruto benjol.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Kiba selesai menyalin PR tepat sebelum Guru Asuma datang.

_Jam pulang sekolah._

"Naruto, sory aku gak bisa pulang bareng ama kamu. Soalnya ada extra masak ampe sore" kata Kiba.

"Emang siapa juga yang mau pulang ama kamu. Aku kan mau pulang bareng Sakura-chan. Iyakan Sakura-chan?"

Yang ditanya malah tidak mendengar atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku pulang ama kamu ya?" pinta Sakura kepada cowok berambut ekor ayam itu.

"hn.." mata onyx Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke, tunggu aku!"

Naruto lesu melihatnya.

"haha. . Dikacangin. Ya dah aku duluan ya? Jaa... Naruto" Kibapun meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

* * *

"ah. . Sial!" Naruto berjalan lesu sambil menendang-nendang kerikil sembarangan.

Sementara itu sepasang mata Lavender sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

Naruto yang sadar akan itu segera bergegas berlari kencang dan menghilang di perempatan.

Naruto sembunyi dibalik tembok. Ia bersiap untuk menyergap siapa yang membuntutinya.

Naruto melihat ke bawah.

Lalu terlihat sebuah bayangan seseorang yang mendekat yang diiringi derap langkah kaki.

"_Ini dia saatnya!_" -inner Naruto-

lalu Naruto melompat dan menyergapnya.

"hey siapa ka. . " Naruto berhenti berkata-kata ketika melihat sesosok cewek cantik bermata lavender di depannya. Wajah Naruto dengan Cewek itu hanya berjarak 5cm.

"Na. .Naruto-kun?" Hinata kaget. Mukanya memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Lalu.

Hinata pingsan. Sebelum tubuh sexy Hinata menyentuh tanah Naruto sudah meraihnya.

"Hey, Hinata. Knapa kau? Hey! Sadarlah. Gimana ini?" Naruto lantas kebingungan.

Naruto lalu membopong Hinata di punggungnya berniat untuk membawanya ke Apartement Naruto yang hanya beberapa meter dari situ.

Ketika di jalan Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat menempel di punggungnya.

Sesampainya di Apartement, Naruto membaringkan Hinata di kasurnya yang empuk.

Apartement Naruto terlihat sepi. Iruka Umino, ayah angkat Naruto sedang bertugas di Kiri. Ia seorang pegawai di Hyuuga Corp. Perusahaan milik Ayah Hinata.

Naruto lantas mengambil segelas air putih dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

Naruto lalu duduk di sisi ranjang.

Ia menatap Hinata. Mulai dari rambutnya, wajah, lalu berhenti di kedua bukit kembar Hinata yang besar dan padat mengingat usianya yang masih 15th.

Naruto kembali menatap tubuh Hinata. Dari dada turun kebawah, ke pinggulnya yang ramping, terus menuju ke bukit kecil yang menjulang diantara kedua selangkangannya.

Ia berhenti menatap sejenak, lalu menelan ludahnya.

Tatapan Naruto kini kembali ke atas. Tepatnya ke payudara Hinata.

Tanpa terasa Rudal Naruto sudah mengacung keras.

"_wah. . Hinata-chan dadanya besar juga ya? Mungkin 36B. Gak kaya dada Sakura yg cuma 32B. Sakura?! Huh! Aku kesel banget ma dia! Gue terlanjur sakit hati! Capek aku ngejar dia! Mendingan, aku ma Hinata ajah.. Dah cantik,manis,putih,polos, montok pula. Dan w0w! payudaranya! Pengen rasanya aku meremasnya! Oh ya, Hinata kan lagi tidur? Aku coba pegang ah. ._" -inner Naruto-

Tangan Naruto mulai menggerayangi tubuh sexy Hinata.

Dia menyibakkan poni Hinata. Lalu membelai wajah manisnya.

Tanggannya terus ke bawah, ke leher, dan berhenti di bukit kembar yang menjulang itu.

Dia elus dan remas kecil agar Hinata tak bangun.

Dia lakukan bergantian dada kiri dan kanan. Telapak tangan Naruto tak cukup untuk meraba seluruhnya karna besarnya payudara Hinata.

Sedang tangan yang satunya mulai menggesek-gesek vagina Hinata dari luar celananya.

Hinata hanya mendesah dalam tidurnya.

Nafasnya smakin cepat sehingga payudaranya yang sedang dimainin Naruto naik turun seirama nafasnya.

Naruto pun sempat mencium bibir mungil Hinata. Ia juga menempelkan mukanya ke dada Hinata yang terasa sangat empuk dan hangat yang masih terbalut jampernya.

Tanpa sadar celana Hinata mulai lembab.

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika Hinata akan siuman.

Hinata mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

Ia kaget ketika melihat cowok cakep berambut pirang yang acak-acakan sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" mukanya mulai memerah.

Hinata ingin pingsan kembali. Tapi Naruto menahannya

"hey, jangan pingsan lagi donk?"

"A-aku dimana?" kata Hinata mencoba duduk dan bersandar di tembok.

"kau di Apartementku. Sbaiknya kau minum dulu. Kau pasti haus." Naruto menyerahkan segelas air yang tadi dibawanya kepada Hinata.

"Te-Terimakasih"

Setelah Hinata meminumnya, Naruto kembali berbicara.

"Tadi di jalan kamu pingsan lho? Jadi aku gendong aja kamu kesini"

"me-Menggendongku?" muka Hinata memerah kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"uhm. !" Naruto nyengir kuda. "knapa tadi kau mengawasiku?" lanjutnya.

"eh.-I-Itu-Itu.." Hinata jadi salah tingkah, mukanya semerah tomat, ia memainkan jari-jarinya seperti biasa.

"haha.. Tak apa. Tak usah di hiraukan" Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

Lalu ia ikut duduk di samping Hinata dan bersandar di tembok.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat.

"Na..Naruto-kun sen..Sendirian?" suara Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

"eh, iya. Ayahku lagi di tugaskan Ayah Hinata-chan ke Kiri."

"Eh, bentar ya? Aku mau beli makanan. Kamu laparkan?" tawar Naruto. Ia lalu bangkit dari ranjang.

"eh. . Tidak usah re-Repot-repot" kata Hinata.

"ah. . Santai saja. Kamu tunggu aja disini. Kalau bosen, nyalain aja TVnya. Anggep aja rumah sendiri. Yah.. Walaupun apartementku tak sebesar dan sebagus rumah Hinata"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Naruto lalu membuka pintu dan pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan.

Sementara itu Hinata bangkit dari ranjang lalu mendekati TV yang hanya beberapa meter dari situ. Ia menyalakannya, mengambil remote lalu duduk kembali di kasur.

Ia kini asyik menonton Anime Bleach.

_Sementara itu diluar.._

Naruto baru keluar dari kedai ramen. Ia membawa bungkusan putih berisi ramen special favoritnya. Ia lalu mendekati mesin minuman otomatis yang terletak di seberang situ.

_Klik.. Kluntang.._

Naruto membeli 2 kaleng cola.

Stlah itu ia berniat untuk kembali ke apartementnya.

Tapi di tengah jalan.

Entah setan apa yang mempengaruhi pikirannya.

Ia berbelok ke Apotek dan membeli obat perangsang.

_Apartement Naruto_

"aku pulang..!" teriak Naruto. Ia lalu menutup pintu lagi dan menguncinya.

Ia lalu menuju dapur. Membuka kedua tutup kalengnya. Lalu salah satu dari kedua kaleng tersebut diberi obat perangsang.

Ia bergegas menuju kamarnya dengan membawa ramen dan cola tersebut.

"maaf.. Lama menunggu" kata Naruto cengingiran.

Hinata yang lagi nonton TV lalu menoleh ke arahnya. "uhm.. Tak apa"

Naruto duduk disamping Hinata. Ia lalu menyerahkan seporsi ramen dan sekaleng cola yang sudah di beri obat perangsang.

"makanlah.. Itu Ramen kesukaanku. Enak lhoh?"

"te-Terimakasih "

lalu mereka makan bersama yang diselingi percakapan.

"Hinata-chan. Stlah diperhatiin. Kamu manis juga yah? Hehe.."

perkataan Naruto membuat muka Hinata seperti kepiting rebus.

Setlah selesai makan. . .

"wuah.. Kenyang. Bagaimana? Enak kan Ramennya? Colanya diminum ya?" kata Naruto.

"uhm." Hinata mengangguk. Ia lalu mengambil kalengnya Dan meminumnya.

"aku mau mberesin ini ke dapur dulu ya?" kata Naruto sambil membereskan mangkok-mangkok ramen itu.

"biar aku bantu Na..Naruto" Hinata hendak mengangkat mangkok itu. Tapi tangan Naruto tidak sengaja memegang tangan Hinata. Kontan saja Wajah Hinata memerah lagi.

"ups! Maaf Hinata" Naruto menarik lagi tangannya. "biar aku aja yang mberesin. Kamu disini aja. Kamu kan tamu?" Naruto lalu bergegas ke dapur.

Sementara itu obat perangsang yang diminum Hinata mulai bereaksi.

"eh.. Knapa aku?" batin Hinata. Tubuhnya merasa panas. Nafasnya tak karuan. Wajahnya merah padam. Puting dan vaginanya merasa gatal.

"uhm! Pasti obatnya sudah bereaksi" batin Naruto. Ia lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati Hinata duduk gelisah. "_bagus!_" Naruto menyeringai licik.

"Kau knapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Ia lalu memegang pundak Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun?Ssh.."

"knapa? Kau sakit? Sbaiknya kau beristirahat dulu" Naruto lalu membaringkan Hinata di kasur.

Sedang Hinata mulai memegangi dada dan selangkangannya sendiri.

"e..aku ambil obat dulu ya?"

"tu-Tunggu Naruto! Ssh.." Hinata menghalangi Naruto pergi. Hinata lalu bangkit dan mencium bibir Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini langsung membalas ciumannya.

Ia melumat bibir Hinata penuh nafsu. Naruto mencoba membuka mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya. Hinata membalasnya. Lidah mereka sekarang saling bertautan.

"ssh..Na-Naruto-kun. A-Aku se-benarnya dari dulu a..aku su..suka sama ka..kamu Naruto-kun" Hinata menghentikan ciumannya.

"hm..jujur aku juga suka ama kamu Hinata-chan. Kamu mau jadi pacarku?" kata Naruto.

"tentu saja Na-Naruto! Hmfh.." merekapun kembali berciuman.

Tangan Naruto yang tadi membelai wajah Hinata kini mulai merayap ke payudara Hinata.

Kedua tangannya membelai dan meremas-remas dada kencang Hinata yang mulai mengeras.

"ah..!Hmmfh" Hinata mendesah nikmat di sela ciumannya. Ia sudah terangsang berat.

Tangan kanan Naruto kini mencoba untuk membuka resleting jamper lavender Hinata. Maenyelip lewat bawah bajunya.

Stlah itu tangan kanannya masuk ke balik BH Hinata. Ia meremas agak keras gundukan kenyal nan mulus itu yang membuat Hinata menjerit. "ah~~!"

Naruto yang ciumannya lepas dari mulut Hinata kini mulai mengulum kuping Hinata lalu

mencupang lehernya yang wangi. "ssh.." Hinata merinding geli.

Tangan kiri Hinata mulai menggesek-gesek vaginanya sendiri dari luar yang sudah sangat basah karna cairan kewanitaannya yang keluar.

Tangan kanan Naruto ternyata sudah menemukan puting Hinata yang mengeras. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Naruto memainkannya. Ia pijit dengan jempol dan telunjuknya. Lalu di pilin-pilinnya dengan gemas.

"ah~ssh.. Enak~" Hinata mendesah.

Stlah beberapa menit, Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya. Lalu ia melepas jaket, kaos singlet hitamnya, boxer, dan celana dalamnya. Hinata yang membantu melepaskannya tercengang kaget. Mata lavendernya terbelalak ketika melihat penis Naruto yang panjang dan besar mengacung keras dan berkedut-kedut dengan ujung yang berwarna merahmuda. Penisnya jarang ditumbuhi rambut kemaluan karna Naruto sering mencukur rambut kemaluannya.

"sekarang aku akan membantumu melepaskan semua pakaianmu Hinata-chan" Naruto nyengir lebar.

Hinata hanya mengangguk malu.

Tangan Naruto kini sedang membantu Hinata melepaskan celana panjang dan celanadalam yang berwanrna ungu muda.

Naruto hanya bersiul ketika mata birunya melihat vagina merah muda Hinata yang sudah basah itu. Sama seperti Naruto, Hinata juga sering mencukur rambut kemaluannya.

Stlah itu Naruto membuka jamper Hinata, kaos, dan cup branya yang ternyata benar 36B. Lalu muncullah payudara Hinata.

Naruto tercengang.

Payudara Hinata benar-benar besar, kencang, dan padat. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa ada noda sedikitpun. Putingnya yang berwarna merah muda mencuat keras siap dikenyot.

"da..dada kamu indah sekali? Hi..Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"ka-kamu mau ini Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan kedua propertinya dengan tangannya kepada Naruto.

Tanpa ragu Naruto menerkam tubuh Hinata shingga ia kini terbaring dengan posisi di bawah.

Naruto lalu membenamkan wajahnya diantara ke dua dada Hinata. Ia hirup wanginya. Kedua tangannya meremasi payudara Hinata. Lalu memilin putingnya. Naruto mulai menciumi,menjilat, dan meninggalkan cupangan merah di payudara Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, payudaramu indah, kenyal, dan besar!" puji Naruto.

"sh.. Ayo cepat hisap Naruto-kun?!" jerit Hinata.

Tanpa ragu Naruto mulai menghisap puting kanan Hinata. Dia menyedotnya kencang sekali. "knapa gak keluar susunya sih?" ledek Naruto.

Hinata tak peduli. Ia menjabak rambut pirang Naruto dan menarik kepala Naruto lebih dalam ke payudaranya. "ah~enak~hisap terus yang kencang! Ssh.. Ah~" mata Lavender Hinata merem melek merasakan hisapan Naruto.

Lidah Naruto berputar-putar menjilati puting Hinata yang hangat. Kadang putingnya di gencet dengan gigi dan lidahnya. Sesekali ia mengigitnya pelan yang membuat Hinata gelagapan. Tangan kiri Naruto asyik memainkan puting yang satunya. Ia pilin, pencet, dan cubit dengan jarinya.

Sedang tangan satunya asik menge-fuck liang vagina Hinata yang masih perawan itu.

Puas dengan puting kanan Hinata, Naruto kini menggeluti puting kiri Hinata. Ia menyedotnya seperti bayi yang kehausan.

Tangan satunya juga memainkan puting kanan Hinata. Stlah bebrapa menit Tiba-tiba tangan Hinata menjambak rambut Naruto. Ia menjerit "ahh~Na..Naruto-kun.. A..Ku.. Ma..Mau Keluaar...!"

Jari tengah Naruto yang menancap di vagina Hinata merasa dijepit. Lalu..

_Croot..! Croot..!_

Hinata mengalami orgasme hebat. Ia terkulai lemas.

Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan gigitan gemas diputing pink Hinata.

Ia lalu mencabut jari tengahnya dari liang vagina Hinata dan Kemudian menjilati jarinya yang penuh dengan cairan kewanitaan Hinata.

"hmh.. gurih.. Manis.." katanya.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum malu. "Naruto-kun? Se-Sekarang kamu ya?" tanya Hinata sembari duduk.

"uhm. Baiklah Hinata-chan. Puaskan aku" jawabnya.

Hinata langsung melumat bibir Naruto. Kmudian ia menjilat kuping Naruto, turun ke leher, dada bidangnya, dan kedua putingnya.

Naruto hanya merinding kegelian.

Sementara tangan Hinata mulai mengelus dan mengurut penis Naruto yang mengacung kokoh.

Naruto kemudian duduk mengakang.

Dikocoknya batang kemaluan Naruto keatas dan kebawah. Tangannya tidak mampu menggenggam semua penis Naruto yang super besar dan panjang itu.

"Ayo Hinata!" perintah Naruto.

Hinata mengerti tugas yang harus dilakukannya.

Ia lalu merunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke penis Naruto yang klihatan uratnya itu.

Hinata mulai menjilat dan memutar-mutar lidahnya di kepala Penis Naruto yang berwarna merah muda.

Jilatannya terus kebawah sampai buah pelir Naruto tak luput dari jilatannya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo hisap!" perintah Naruto.

Lalu Hinata mencoba mememasukkkan batang penis itu kemulutnya.

Penis Naruto begitu besar dan panjang sehingga tidak masuk seluruhnya dimulut Hinata.

Ia maju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tangan kanannyapun memegangi dan mengocok penis Naruto.

"ah~ service mu benar-benar memuaskan Hinata" puji Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata pun menyodorkan kedua belah dadanya ke penis Naruto.

Di selipkannya penis itu ke payudara Hinata.

Hinata terus mengocok penis Naruto dengan Payudara besarnya itu. Mulut Hainatapun turut mengulum ujubg penis itu.

"ssh.. terus Hinata... Dadamu kencang sekali..." Naruto terus mendesah hingga akhirnya Naruto tak sanggup lagi menahan klimaksnya.

"ah... Hinata..!!!"

Naruto menjambak rambut panjang Hinata.

_Croot.... crot....... crot....._

Naruto menyemprotkan spermanya ke wajah, rambut, dan payudara Hinata.

"bi-biar kubersihkan pu-punyamu Naruto" pinta Hinata.

Hinata lalu menjilat penis Naruto dari ujung hingga kedua bolanya. Ditelannya sperma Naruto tanpa rasa jijik.

"ih. . Hinata. Kan lengket?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku melakukan a-apa yang ka-kamu lakukan tadi"

Sunyi sejenak.

"Hinata..."

Naruto segera menerjang balik Hinata.

"aw. . ! Pe-pelan Naruto"

Naruto melebarkan kedua kaki Hinata.

Dijilatinya Vagina harum Hinata.

Tangannya pun ikut aktif meremas kedua bukit Hinata.

"ah.. Na-Naruto.. Nikmat" rintih Hinata.

Lidah Naruto mencari-cari klitoris Hinata lalu menyentil-nyentilnya dengan lidah.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata kembali mengalami Organsme untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto lalu menempelkan penisnya yg sudah berdiri kokoh ke vagina Hinata.

Digesek-geseknya kebawah dan keatas.

"ah~geli Naruto"

Naruto kemudian menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hinata-chan. Apakah kamu sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

Matanya menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam.

Hinata mengangguk setuju. "apapun ku lakukan u-untukmu Na-Naruto"

Perlahan-lahan Naruto memasukkan ujung penisnya kedalam vagina Hinata.

"ahhn~" Hinata memekik tertahan.

Naruto berhenti. "Hinata. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"tak a-apa Naruto. Lan-lanjutkan saja"

Narutopun kembali memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam. Diciumnya mulut Hinata agar mengurangi sakitnya. Hingga Bles... Penis Naruto berhasil menembus selaput dara Hinata. Perlahan darah kental kelur melalui celah-celah vagina Hinata. Membasahi seprei putih Naruto.

"a-aku tak akan me-menyesal Na-Naruto. A-aku akan memberikan a-apa saja untuk o-orang yang sangat aku cin-cintai" kata Hinata tulus.

"Hinata. . ." kembali ia mecium Hinata penuh Nafsu.

Naruto kini memaju mundurkan penisnya.

Mereka terus bercumbu penuh nafsu. Peluh terus bercucuran. Sunyi. Hanya suara desahan nikmat dua orang kekasih diapartement kecil.

"ah~~~"

tak terasa mereka bercumbu selama 4 jam. Mereka ahirnya mencapai klimaks bersamaan entah untuk keberapa kalinya bagi keduanya.

Merekapun terkulai lemas di ranjang.

"terimakasih untuk semuanya Hinata-chan" Naruto mengecup kening gadis Hyuuga itu.

Tiba-tiba. . .

_Brak!!!_ Terdengar suara pintu depan didobrak seseorang.

"Naruto. . . !!" teriak seseorang.

_Siapakah orang itu?_

_Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depan._

* * *

**A/N: **Beuh. . .

Akhirnya bisa rampung juga. .

Muph ya critanya ancur bin alay. Coz ni ru pertama kali saya bikin fic. Muph juga banyak typo disana-sini. Harap di jadikan maklum.

Oya, saya tak tau pasti kapan akan ngupdate chapter 2. so, jangan nungguin yah?? haha.. (ngarep)

RnR please...


End file.
